


Pool Party for Two

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [29]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied pool sex, Lime, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Pool, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Sexual Tension, Swimming Pools, a little fluff, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, no sex scene but there is some mild sexual shit going on, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Nini invites Ricky to her house for an after midnight swim.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Kudos: 35





	Pool Party for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Both are 18 in this; also, there’s no actual sex scene since it’s a lime. Since it’s a sexual tone fic, I made it mature.

Nini's moms had been out of town for their anniversary for the entire week, leaving Nini alone in the house. She had been thrilled to know she'd have the house to herself since she could eat, sleep, and come home whenever she wanted. Hell, she even occasionally invited a few friends over sometimes.

One particular night, she had been resting on her couch when she suddenly came up with a last minute idea. Her parents had recently gotten a pool in their backyard that hasn't been used yet. What better time than to use it now?

She quickly got changed into a bathing suit when another idea came to mind. Why not invite somebody over? She had scrolled through her contacts trying to think of the perfect person to join her. She felt her cheeks heat up when she laid eyes on a certain curly headed friend of hers contact picture, Ricky.

She had a major crush on her best friend ever since he had asked her to the freshman year homecoming dance when she had told him she was upset no one asked her to go. She knew she was a goner when she saw how handsome he looked in his suit and tie and how much of a gentleman he was the entire night. She couldn't have asked for a better date.

Overtime, her crush had slowly formed into love. He had no clue how much she pined for him to love her back and kiss her so passionately that she forgets her name. She didn't plan on telling him since it could potentially ruin their friendship, so she just admired him from afar.

But that doesn't mean she stopped herself from being alone together. She pressed their messages.

_Nini: Hey, you up by any chance?_

_Ricky: It just so happens you caught me before turning in for the night. What's up?_

_Nini: Oh I'm sorry! If you're too tired, then don't fret it._

_Ricky: Well now your comment will indeed make me fret it, so you may as well tell me what's on your mind missy._

_Nini: Oh it's nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe come over and swim in my pool. I figured I may as well do it with a friend, right?_

_Ricky: You're aware it's 1 am, right?_

_Nini: I am._

_Ricky: You're also aware how insane it is to ask this on a school night at this hour, right?_

_Nini: I do._

_Ricky: Cool, I'll be over in ten minutes._

Nini did a victory dance when he agreed to come over. She looked down at her bikini to make sure it was something that she'd want him to see her in. She suddenly felt like she didn't look cute enough when she looked in the mirror, so she ran upstairs to change.

She had been so preoccupied with finding the right bikini she didn't realize the time. She heard her phone buzz and quickly checked to see if it was him. 

_Ricky: I'm outside_

She mildly panics when she realized she didn't pick an outfit yet. She just goes with the one Kourtney had bought for her 18th birthday. It was a little on the flirty side and always got her a few double takes.

When she was satisfied with her looks, she made her way down the stairs and to the front door. She took a breath before finally opening her door. 

She gives him a friendly smile. "Hey!"

He mimicked her expression (and he may have took a quick glance at her bikini, but that's besides the point). "Hey you."

He pecks her forehead like he always does to greet her before inserting the home. She tried to hide her rosy cheeks from him as best as she could. 

"So what on earth made you feel the need to swim at this hour?"

She shrugged. "Cuz why the hell not?"

"I can't argue with that logic."

"Ready to get in?"

"Hell yeah."

She walked in front of him to guide him to the back doors. If she had been looking, she would've noticed the longing looks he had been giving her as he followed behind. 

She stood right next to the edge of the pool. Before she could register what was happening, she's being lifted up by his strong arms.

She squeals as her legs dangle. "Ricky, put me down!"

He smirks wickedly. "Careful what you wish for princess."

He dropped her into the water. When she came to the surface, she began splashing him. 

"You asshole!"

"What? We were getting in anyways."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "I regret inviting you already."

"No you don't."

She flipped him off, which made him chuckle. He took off his shirt and canon balled right next to her, causing her to get even more wet.

He swam under water and wrapped his arms around her torso. She yelped when he lifted her up. She naturally rested her legs around his waist for support.

"Why did you feel the need to pick me up?" She didn't actually mind, but she was curious.

"Can't a guy hug his lovely best friend?"

She blushes. "You think I'm lovely?"

"Why do I feel like you'll let that get to your head?"

"Because it will, and I can't wait to tease you about it in the future."

"I regret coming over." He teases.

"Oh please, like you could resist your _lovely_ best friend."

He groans and dunks her under water so she couldn't see the rising blush appearing on his face. He quickly lets go of her since he knew she'd retaliate. As he expected, she chased after him in the pool as he laughed at her attempts to dunk him.

After fifteen minutes of goofing around, Nini had randomly thought of an interesting activity to do with him. She wasn't sure if he'd be down for it since it was definitely going to be taking it to the next step in their friendship.

A few days ago, Seb and Carlos had been talking about how fun skinny dipping was when you're with people you trust. She had always wondered what it was like and could only picture doing that with one of her friends, which of course was Ricky.

As if he could see the gears turning in her head, he tapped her shoulder. "What're you thinking so hard about?"

Her cheeks turn rosy. "Oh um, it was just a silly activity I thought we could do, but I don't know."

"Neens, you know I'm the king of doing outlandish things. What'd you have in mind?"

She still hesitated to say it, not confident on how he'd react. What if he thought she was weird or perverted for wanting to do that? What if he gets offended or something? 

"Let's just forget about it. You probably wouldn't be down for it."

"Try me."

They stare at each other for a little bit before she finally sighed in defeat. "Okay fine, I was thinking that maybe we could skinny dip? I heard it was kinda fun."

He makes a poker face at her suggestion, which made her regret her words. 

"You know what? Forget it. It was a dumb idea anyways."

"I'm down."

She was surprised how swiftly he agreed. "Wait for real?"

He shrugs. "Yeah sure, why not? I can cross it off my bucket list. Besides, it'd be fun with someone I know well."

"Oh, well okay then. Should we just strip now or...?"

"I guess so." He pulls on the seams of his trunks. "I'll start."

She just nodded as she watched him remove his only item of clothing. When he took them off completely, he tossed it to the ground. She couldn't see much through the translucent water, but she could definitely tell he was naked.

It took everything in her power not to focus on the bottom half of his body. She trained her eyes to only look him in the eye. He didn't seem abashed at all as he stood in the nude in front of her.

"I guess I'm next." She says shyly.

She slowly removed her bikini bottom first since he wouldn't be able to see much over the surface. She could feel his eyes on her, which she thought would make her more bashful, but it didn't.

She made direct eye contact with him as she steadily undid her top. She tossed both items of clothing to the edge of the pool. They both were extremely focused on maintaining eye contact to avoid lingering looks, but it was hard.

"So." He says. 

"So..."

"We're naked."

"I've noticed." 

"Now what?"

She shrugs. "I'm not sure. I only remember hearing how fun it was to feel free with someone you love, I mean _like,_ but they didn't tell me what exactly they did while they were nude."

He smiles. "How about we do our own thing? Like a game or something."

"I like that idea. Do you have any in mind?"

He pondered for a few seconds before coming up with an activity. "How about Marco Polo?"

"I love it! I call dibs on being the one searching."

"Cool, let me just get far enough away from you so we can start." She closed her eyes as he swam to the opposite side of her. "I'm ready."

"Marco?"

"Polo." He watched as she walked a little towards him. When she reached out her arms, he saw a glimpse of her breast. He felt his mouth slightly gape open at the view. 

"Marco?"

"Polo." 

She completely faced him and began swimming towards his direction. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest as he watched her naked body steadily approach him. 

She managed to get a mere few inches away from him, and he had the perfect view of her bare torso as she stood up straight. He began breathing louder than he meant to, causing her to raise a brow.

She reached out her hand until it was right in front of his chest. "Marco?"

He wasn't sure what came over him, but all he knows is that he wants this game to be over and her body pinned against his. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest, resulting in her opening her eyes in shock.

He shoves some of the loose strands of her hair behind her ear and snakes his arms around her waist. "Polo."

Her face became red when she realized how intimate their position was, especially considering the lack of clothing. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He trails one of his hands down to her thigh. "I wanna do another activity."

It took everything in her willpower not to become putty in his arms. "What'd you have in mind?"

He smirks and sets both her legs around his hips. "I was thinking we could do something that requires a lot of physical touch." 

"Such as?"

He rests his face in the crook of her shoulder. "Such as this..." He begins sucking harshly on her pulse point making her dig her nails in his back at the sudden gesture. She let out a blissful sigh as he sucked on her sweet spot.

He released and was pleased when he saw the mark he left. He was even more pleased when he saw the lustful look she was giving him. "Is that an activity you'd be interested in?"

She bites her lip and nods. "Yeah...yes, definitely." 

He forms a crooked smile before gently pulling her lips towards his. The kiss started off innocent before it eventually became hot and heavy. Both were desperate to get as close as possible, wanting more skin contact.

Ricky pushed their groins together as he frenched her. She began thrusting her hips against his, loving the grunt he made at the contact. She shifted her hand down his chiseled chest until it reached his shaft.

He stilled for a moment; she starts stroking him in her hands. He stopped kissing her and threw his head back. She took that as an opportunity to kiss on his neck the same way he had done on her earlier.

He almost forgot his name as she made him feel this incredible. "Fuck..."

She grazed over his tip, making him twitch. As much as he was relishing this moment, he knew it'd feel ten times better on dry land. He stopped her hand.

"Neens, can we maybe move this to the house?" 

She nods as she continues to kiss along his shoulder. He picks her up and quickly enters her house before someone possibly saw him, which was unlikely considering the hour. He carefully set her down on the floor.

"We should go dry off Neens." 

She releases her lips from his neck to meet his eyes. "Or we could go up to my shower and continue." 

He smirks before giving her a kiss. "Lead the way babe."

"Oh and you might want to tell your dad you're spending the night. We have a long night ahead of us." She winks.

He felt himself harden more at her words. He flicked her nipple as he pulled her to his chest. "God, I'm going to do so many things to you." 

She hopped in his arms, and he carried them up to her bedroom. Despite only getting a few hours of sleep, they both had the best sleep of their lives that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested this, so I did it! Hope you enjoyed! Next fic will be out on Christmas Day.


End file.
